


joke

by kogasana



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blood, Character Death In Dream, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasana/pseuds/kogasana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cross posted from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	joke




End file.
